1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical sheets. Some embodiments of the optical sheets are used in liquid crystal displays (LCD), and allow the LCD thickness to be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are flat panel display devices popular for their light weight, thin shape, and low power consumption. An LCD device includes an LCD module driven by a driving circuit. The LCD module includes an LCD panel containing a matrix of liquid crystal cells arranged between two insulating substrates. The LCDs are not self-emissive, so the LCD module may include a backlight assembly for lighting the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly is disposed at the rear of the LCD, and includes a light source, a light guide plate for guiding light emitted by the light source, a reflection sheet disposed on the bottom of the light guide plate, and optical sheets stacked on top of the light guide plate. The stack of optical sheets consists, from bottom to top, of a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet and a protection sheet.